


Day 3: Warmth

by Menatiera



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beating, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober, Inktober 2017, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory, only the bad guys suffer badly, sswh month, starkspangledwinterhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: The Winter Soldier has one weakness. Taking advantage of that, Bucky is being captured.





	Day 3: Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Still unbetaed, bear with me please, and let me know what do you think about my writing :)

The Winter Soldier hated cold.

It was a well-known fact - at least it became one after Clint accidentally spilled this little information on live television. It was also confirmed when not two weeks later the Avengers had a little clash with some LMD soldiers, and them using freezing weapons made him slipping into an unresponsive, useless mindset. And the whole incident was recorded on video, available on internet, so everyone could analyze it as much as they wished.

So when A.I.M. decided to attack the superheroes next time and focused their efforts to capturing Bucky Barnes, they knew exactly what to do. To the sudden and extreme drop in temperature the Soldier stopped, unable to fight anymore, and though the attackers suffered quite a loss while holding the other Avengers back, they were able to contain and transport him.

They threw him into a cell that had rime-covered walls and laughed at the broken sobs of the man. Bucky curled up in fetal position in the corner farthest from the door.

After a handful of punches in the face and a few kicks in the ribs, the agents left.

Bucky stayed in the same curled up position, quietly crying and mumbling some Russian words. His panic attack didn’t seem to pass soon.

Then he burst into action.

The agents were so damn sure about him being useless that their body search became totally sloppy. They took the visible weapons, but didn’t care with much else. Sneaking in a few throwing knives was child’s play, not to mention the whole metal arm.

Bucky threw a knife at the security camera. While pretending to be a sobbing mess and being beaten up, he had plenty of time to examine his surroundings from the corner of his eyes. And really, only one camera at the cell of a high-profile prisoner… A.I.M. were even more idiotic than Bucky ever imagined. He launched himself and broke out through the door with just one punch of his metal arm.

Once out, he pushed the hidden button under one of the mobile metal plates, the one that alerted the team of his location. That was the moment someone was clever enough to sound the alarms. Bucky grinned and started to raid over the base.

The Winter Soldier hated cold. It was a well-known fact.

It was also a carefully constructed lie.

*

Sure, he liked being out of ice. He craved the warmth of his lovers. He needed to be reminded sometimes that his Hydra days were over.

But he actually liked the cold. It reminded him of calm, of having rest, of being focused and yet relaxed. Cold meant sedation, and that meant end of pain and confusion. Why would he hate cold? More so, why would he have a panic attack over it? It was the opposite of that.

That’s why they choosed this as his supposed-to-be weakness with Natasha.

Because spywork was about three things: misinformation, misinformation, misinformation.

If they think they already know your weakness, they won’t look for one. Clint acted his part in the setup flawlessly. As the Winter Soldier’s boyfriend (one of them, at least) no one questioned if his information were false or not about him. Two weeks later Bucky did his perfect acting as well, and Tony made sure that civilians and the press had their recordings as well. 

It was almost too easy. The A.I.M. base never stood a chance against the Avengers, and Bucky smiled a wolf’s smile as he danced through a lineup of agents, cutting deep into flesh with each movement while avoiding bullets.

*

“You all right?”, Steve asked Bucky quietly as the four of them laid in bed that evening. Usually Bucky was on the left side of the bed, but today he was in middle, all three of his boyfriends tightly huddled around him: Steve and Clint on his left and right, and Tony actually on top of him. Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead.

“At least you get a glimpse of how I felt during the war, punk, you running into every danger and Hydra base without much consideration.”

“He still does that way too often, though”, Tony murmured half asleep.

“Next time it’ll be my turn”, Clint said suddenly. “Maybe we could leaked that my weakness are robes. Or horns. Because of Loki’s helmet. What do you think?”

“Hey, they bought this cold-bullshit hook, line and sinker, so I think they’d believe us if we’d say Clint is afraid of oversized plushies or anything”, Bucky shrugged.

“Hey, the pillow shouldn’t stir”, Tony protested with a moan.

“Sorry, doll”, Bucky smiled, and squirmed deeper into the comfort of his boyfriends’ embrace. He didn’t hate cold. But this warmth was better than anything else.


End file.
